


Creatures of Habit

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien can't explain, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Bliss, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miraculous Side Effects, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: With their first one on the way, that overly exaggerated slow life for the next nine months is not how this plays out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Creatures of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Marinette couldn’t come into work.

It was unfortunate, but the design team understood and offered their sympathies - being pregnant wasn’t easy and all of that, and Adrien put on a good show of sighing and nodding, looking disheartened, and telling them he would say hello on their behalf. He had no doubt that they wouldn’t believe the real reason she had to be away - and her current, expectant state was only part of it.

The knowledge of the full effects of her condition had been well on his mind all day, intrusive thoughts interrupting, but not managing to distract him from completing his tasks. No, it wasn’t until she sent him a text that he’d decided the company could wait - that the current line was well in-progress that he could slip away to attend to matters. A few more polite farewells and he stepped into the chauffeured car to be taken home, his phone out of his pocket the moment he settled in the back.

_ I’m on my way now _ .

He doesn’t expect Marinette to answer nor does he entertain the idea she might attempt to. He  _ does _ think she might call, but the last thing he wanted was to be stirred up in the car.

It was already going to be an ordeal the moment he arrived at their apartment home.

In fact, if he focused the closer the car drove, he could already smell it - drifting along the wind, a cocktailed blend of sweet fragrances that were most indeed out of season for Paris. Quite pleasant and warming, unconsciously affecting those who by chance caught a whiff. It was protective, drawing positivity from those around and keeping negative emotions down, but it also had other purposes. His fingers clenched his knees and his knuckles popped; he was a good cat, he had to behave until he got there.

Stepping out of the car, it was stronger, but he managed to bid thank you to the driver before approaching the building. It was harder to greet the doorman, but he did. How he didn’t stumble when the door was opened, he didn’t know, but he picked up his stride. What could his Lady be up to? And how had she permitted her pheromones to travel so far? He was taking the stairs up to his landing two at a time, passing flight after flight, and only felt himself moving faster, not at all winded by the exertion to reach his destination.

His eyes locked on the door that stood between him and the scent digging deep into Miraculous-laid instincts, his pupils thinning into slits. Keys rattled briefly before Adrien opened the door, stepped into the invisible cloud settled into their apartment, and locked them both inside.

He inhaled deeply…

… and stalked through his territory, a wide fanged grin splitting the polite Adrien Agreste persona put on in public. He took his suit jacket off and tossed it onto the couch as he passed it, and loosened his tie as he approached the true barrier between himself and satisfaction: the bedroom door. Pausing, he listened and felt his groin tighten at the softest whimpers trickling from the other side.

“ _ My Laady _ …~ Have you gotten impatient?” he growled from his side. 

The whimpering ceased, but the pungent aroma intensified.

He rolled his head, popping his neck in a few places, and barely kept himself from ripping the door open.

Red was quite the color on her -  _ had _ been her color since they’d met years ago. So bold and passionate,  _ powerful _ , and it truly bent the knees of an influential man just managing to close the door behind him. Nothing short of perfect when considering how Marinette had presented herself on their bed, pillows propped and supporting her back. He was practically crawling to the bed, hands grasping the edge as he watched her hands rise slowly over her rounded stomach and up to her enlarged breasts, bound by a silky scarlet bra almost obscured by a large red ribbon that someone more unobservant might think contained her chest alone. She cupped herself, whimpering with her thighs pressing together and he groaned deeply when the new wave came.

Still, he contained himself for his wife’s display - of one hand rising to her parted lips and sucking on a finger while the other hand made a slow move back over her stomach and down towards her legs. He couldn’t yet see what panties she might’ve chosen, but with his chin resting on the bed and his hands pulling at the sheets, he watched her part her legs. 

Adrien’s fists twisted and tugged as he fought to just hold still, and his pupils dilated.

Pretty lacy things… crotchless with their thin straps outlining her wet folds in an almost picturesque manner.

He bit his tongue; he wanted to help himself to her so badly, but he held.

He had to hear it from her; and he pulled his eyes away from enticing fruits to meet her bluebell eyes and smile.

“... Come here,  _ kitty _ . Play with me.”

He was lost to her voice and drunk on her scent, prowling across the bed once given her blessings. He wasted no time capturing her lips or letting his hands roam, running them over the plentiful expanses of exposed skin, greedily cupping and squeezing her to draw out her gasps between their mouths. Her hands weren’t motionless either, and he could feel her hastily undoing his shirt almost to the point of straining a button or two in her urgency to expose him. When he chuckled, her eyes narrowed slightly, and he groaned as she retorted by grabbing his crotch.

“Don’t tease me; I’ve been waiting for you, Tom Cat.”

“I know you have… you let the window open again for everyone  _ to _ know.”

“Whatever makes you come back to me sooner…”

“Devious,  _ My Lady~ _ ”

The purr that rumbled from him next was throughout his body, and he ignored sharpening nails in order to set upon her again, sharpened canines scratching at her neck before he peppered her with kisses. He could hear his belt and zipper being undone beneath the moans next to his ear and thrust his hips against her palm as she pulled him out.  _ That _ would come in due time, but he had to move out of her reach to bite at the faux ribbon and pull it loose while his hands properly removed the garment they were attached to. Perhaps her new size didn’t  _ exactly  _ fill his hands, but he liked how much they did, and it was so easy to get his mouth on both, mouth sucking on both nipples before releasing them, letting his thumbs press and roll.

She squirmed beneath him, panting softly, her dark lashes fluttering upon flushed cheeks as he continued to palm, squeeze, and even nip lightly. However, he didn’t try to delay too long for play in her state could too fast become teasing, or possibly make her come and they didn’t want that - not like this. Hands reluctantly letting go, his fingers dance over and around her stomach, tracing nonsensical patterns while he nuzzled and continued his purring, almost preening at this little accomplishment. He remembered that night so well - Marinette had been radiant; and yet, it was hard to say, but she was  _ paws _ itively glowing right now.

Guess they’d have to have another in order to compare…

… or two more, just to be sure.

“I’m worried what’s going on in that furry head of yours.”

“What? Me? What could I  _ paws _ sibly be thinking about right  _ meow _ ? Especially with a needy little bug beneath my claws…”

Before she could retort, two fingers stroked her clit, transforming her words into a startled squeak and her hips bucking up. He stroked again and again, dipping close to insertion, but knew better than doing so with claws. Instead, it was to slick her down further, ease the friction for speed for his playtime, his eyes laser focused on her squirming and moaning, her body trembling in effort not to come. He was throbbing and risking his own inevitable climax from  _ watching _ .

Yes, playtime was up.

Withdrawing his fingers, Marinette’s needy hips still rocked and she whined, wondering where he’d gone. Those fingers came to his mouth and his tongue dragged to savour, but his actions were merely a distraction to keep her riled while his other hand encircled his shaft. He made a brief stroke - just a pass to test his rigidity and feel himself throb - before moving over the glans, gathering the pre-cum that he’d begun leaking in order to spread it down his length. It was a few passes if only to be thorough, but also to buy time; give his wife another moment of watching him cleanse his fingers of her essence while he shifted his knees to properly align himself. He flashed her a grin and sunk in.

Her edging and waiting lead to her insides fluttering and tightening around him just from that initial penetration, her nails scratching his arms as she cried out. Goodness, she must’ve been waiting most of the afternoon to cum; Adrien cupped her face with his cleaner hand to meet her eyes before leaning forward to kiss her. He would make sure his mate dozed off satisfied.

Once the fluttering abated and her voice leveled to soft pants, he proceeded to move, keeping his thrusts long and just so deep. He watched her - how her body bounced in motion with his and how her head leaned back almost to the pillow at her neck - and then just let his eyes drift to take it all in as a collective in an attempt to delay his climax again. Her face had long since been the only area on her body flushed, but the way her sweat highlighted her chest and breasts drew his eyes back down to her stomach again.

He gritted his teeth and growled.

“Ready to be filled up again?”

“A-Adrien…”

His thrusts became faster and his nails were digging into the bed by her hips. “How about it? You wanted three kittens, right? Can you already imagine it?” Leaning in again, his voice lowered to a hiss. “Soon after our first is born, your first heat in months... I’ll make you overflow with my seed - you’ll see your belly swell again with our second. Every day in that cycle, stuffing you up again and again… there’s no way you’ll be able to avoid it. And I’ll even use that little toy to make sure every drop stays inside…”

“S-Stop…! I’m… ah…!”

“Come…! Have a taste of being bred again…~”

And as anticipated, her insides clenched and she  _ screamed _ , but it more audibly sounded like clicking. One of the many good side effects, but he was sure the neighbors present heard her previous vocals already. Vaguely, he wondered if his roar ever bothered him, or if they wondered whether or not an animal-themed akuma was loose. Still, his pistoning is gradually slowed with each shot pulled from him, the load already beginning to gush forth despite him yet having to pull out. He’d remedy the mess momentarily of course, turning his head, and pressing a kiss against Marinette’s temple.

“Better,  _ buginette _ ?”

“Much… tired finally…” she mumbled, already looking halfway asleep. Adrien chuckled under his breath and kissed her again, taking his time withdrawing from her. “I should bath…”

“Later. Nap first… I’ll clean up after then too…”

Already he pictured which sheets to take out of their linen closet - the periwinkle ones that faintly smelled of fresh rain in the forest. It would be a good one, but no promises it would keep her calm - that effect would be more likely.

Blinking, he smiled warmly at the sight of his wife asleep and curled on her side, and he took a moment to gently remove her lingerie to put into the hamper. Another kiss to her forehead, a careful padding of her pillows, he moved off the bed to recover a folded blanket nearby and covered her with it.

What should he prepare for dinner tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm gonna make sure the next new post I make is not smut lol.
> 
> ANYWAY, keeping this actually brief, this here's a giveaway prize for a follower on my NSFW twitter (who I'm wondering has an AO3 so I can properly gift this). Wanted either pregnancy sex or mating/in-heat, but whhhhy not just combine them? Nine months of dealing with Marinette's arousal released through pheromones driving Adrien crazy... yeah, they'll have no problem hehe. Meanwhile, mmmm, I don't know the actual status of whether or not Hawkmoth is defeated; think whatever you want honestly, it's cool.
> 
> Welp, I have a crossover fic planned and a drawing that needs to be done so away I go! Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future stories and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
